I Hate This Part
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Walaupun seribu usaha, takkan menghentikan Kise untuk bisa membuat Aomine mengerti akan kesetiaan. / LAST CHAPS IS UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, GUYS!
1. I Hate This Part

Title: **I Hate This Part**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

 **WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SUFFERING FROM BROKEN HEART. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. THAT'S ALL. CRY IT OUT.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Dia melakukannya lagi.

Dan kali ini yang paling tak bisa dimaafkan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa berdiri dengan raut wajah kaget yang tak dapat disembunyikan ekspresinya. Dadanya makin sesak kala melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal—telah melakukan perbuatan yang tak termaafkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Tidak, sudah cukup untuk ini semua_

Dia sudah tak tahan lagi akan semua penderitaan yang ia tanggung sendiri.

Walaupun semakin berusaha dia untuk mencoba memaafkan pemuda tersebut akan kelakuannya—tapi yang ini sudah cukup.

 _Sudah cukup untuk rasa sakit yang dalam ini_

Terasa sekali bulir airmata yang mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Sakit di dadanya juga makin dirasakannya sesak dan membuatnya hampir menahan nafas selama beberapa detik.

Terlihat Aomine sedang merangkul seorang wanita cantik yang berpakaian minim dan tertawa riang. Dengan segelas kecil miuman beralkohol yang ia genggam, ia minum dan merangkul lebih dekat lagi pada sang wanita yang dibalas manja.

Tidak ada ampun lagi baginya; pikirnya mantap, pemuda itu dan pergi dari tempat yang dijadikan bar tersebut.

 _Sudah cukup_

Maupun sudah banyak sekali usaha Kise untuk membuat Aomine berubah, tapi tetap saja—mau seribu do'a pun dia panjatkan, takkan merubah Aomine untuk berubah menjadi setia dan tak mempermainkannya.

Dengan selingkuh dan sikap tak setia.

Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kise makin terpuruk dan patah hati.

Malam itu sangat dingin, bahkan sudah sepi sekali. Tak ada lagi aktivitas untuk manusia. Hanya ada Kise yang berjalan lesu dari tempat laknat tersebut. Dia pun tak merasa kedinginan—karena rasa sakit di hatinya menyamarkan udara dingin yang menerpanya saat ini.

Rasanya langkahnya lemah dan berat. Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan kosong sembari melangkah terus.

Kadang kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa selama ini dia menerima Aomine sebagai kekasihnya? Harusnya dia tak menerimanya kalau sudah tahu kelakukannya bahkan sebelum berpacaran dulu.

Apakah karena dia memang menyukainya?

Mencintainya?

Perasaan hina ini…

Heh, semua itu tak ada gunanya lagi.

Sekarang Kise takkan mundur dalam keputusannya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya dan Aomine sejak mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama dan sekarang tinggal bersama.

Pintu dibuka dengan paksa, Kise menyelonong masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamar miliknya. Dia mengambil kopernya dan mulai meringkasi baju dan pakaiannya serta barang-barangnya. Sambil terisak pelan, dia terus membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, lalu tak lama kemudian dia selesai.

Manik madu itu menatap ke arah sekeliling kamar yang luas itu. Bersama dengan ruangan lainnya, memandangnya penuh sendu sehingga dia bisa ingat. Disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu di apartemen ini, menjadi teman dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, momen yang sangat ia ingat adalah ketika ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu itu dirayakan berdua dengan Aomine—yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Ah, sudah lama mereka diam selama seminggu dan tidak tidur seranjang juga gegara pertengkaran mereka waktu itu. Masalah kepercayaan dan kesetiaan.

Tapi sudah cukup, Kise tidak tahan lagi. Pemuda itu sudah tak kuat.

Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan pergi jauh dari sini.

Ke tempat dimana Aomine takkan menemukannya.

Ditentengnya koper berwarna coklat itu dan memakai baju hangat dan jaket tebal miliknya, ia berjalan mantap dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dirogohnya sesuatu.

Sebuah surat kecil.

Dia menatap nanar dan sedih untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu berbahan dasar kayu mahoni tersebut.

"Maaf, Aominecchi… Aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena kau sudah ingkar janji."

Janji itu sudah diingkar olehnya.

Pintu itu tertutup setelah pemuda itu mematikan lampu ruangan dan melangkah keluar dari bangunan apartemen tersebut.

Ke tempat yang takkan pernah Aomine tahu dan menemukan dirinya.

Sehingga dia takkan tersakiti lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Hola minna! Sori banget karena masih belum bisa apdet 'About Them' dan 'Lovely Scarlet'nya karena W to the B. #dihajar  
btw ini cuma guratan kecil gegara galau nggak ada ide dan males buat ngetik. BERIKAN SAYA PENCERAHAN! #geplaked  
sekian aja dari AN ini. Ciao~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**


	2. The Heart Wants What It Wants

Title: **I Hate This Part**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

 **WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SUFFERING FROM BROKEN HEART. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. THAT'S ALL. CRY IT OUT.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Dia melakukannya lagi.

Dan kali ini yang paling tak bisa dimaafkan.

Pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan semua yang telah terjadi. Seakan terjadi dalam sekejap—mendapatkannya lalu melepaskannya.

Bagaikan tangannya menggenggam udara.

 _Hampa._

 _Kosong._

 _Tanpa rasa._

Pemuda itu tak tahu pasti, tapi yang bisa dia ingat—

Bahwa seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya telah pergi dari kehidupannya.

Kepalanya pusing, berdenyut samar sesaat dia mencoba mengingat semuanya.

Dia pulang ke apartemen miliknya dan kekasihnya setelah mampir ke bar yang sama sekali ia tak tahu namanya—gegara dia sangat pusing akan pekerjaannya. Gajinya belum turun dan banyak kasus yang harus dia tangani, pekerjaan sebagai inspektur dan harus turun ke lapangan adalah kewajibannya. Apalagi bertambah lagi masalah akan Kise dan dirinya bertengkar selama seminggu dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Tidur pun tidak bisa satu ranjang pula—sangat tidak membuat enak hati.

Dan itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya makin berat saat memikirkannya.

 _Sepertinya hidup membenci diri seorang Aomine Daiki_

Diteguknya lagi minuman beralkohol itu, membuat cairan memabukkan itu masuk melalui mulut dan melebur di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan menepuknya, membuat matanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping.

Wanita cantik berambut pendek,dengan pakaian minim yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh dan buah dadanya—datang menghampiri sang pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut sambil memainkan senyum manja.

Dan semua tampak gelap dan sakit saat dia mengingatnya lagi. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, hanya tahu bahwa dia dan wanita itu berbincang. Dia juga tak sadar bahwa wanita itu membalasnya dengan nada genit samar dan mencondongkan badannya dan buah dadanya yang cukup membuat daya tariknya makin diperhatikan oleh kaum adam macam Aomine.

 _Aomine tak sadar kalau dia akan berlaku seperti orang yang bodoh dan keparat_

Tak tahu bahwa dia akan tertawa mabuk bak orang gila dan merangkul perempuan itu.

Tak tahu bahwa dia akan menyentuh orang lain selain kekasihnya sendiri barang sejengkal pun.

 _Tak tahu bahwa semua yang ia lakukan pada saat itu telah disaksikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri_

Pintu dibuka. Kepalanya makin berat saja saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

Aomine berjalan gontai—badannya pegal dan lelah, bau mulutnya beraroma alkohol—dia sendiri pun tak tahan dan segera ingin membersihkan diri.

"Oi, Kise! Aku pulang, bodoh. Cepat siapkan bak mandi. Bukannya kau sudah pulang?!" panggilnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur, tujuannya adalah sebuah kulkas. Dia membukanya dan mengambil botol air minum sebelum menegak isinya.

Botol itu dia taruh kembali setelah menutupnya dan menutup pintu kulkas.

Dia mulai heran, biasanya akan ada ocehan dan panggilan aneh yang akan meresponnya. Tapi kali ini suasana apartemen sepi sekali.

Merasa tak aneh, ia pun mengendikkan bahu dan berpikir kalau Kise pasti lebur akan pekerjaan modelnya.

Atau mungkin pergi ke rumah Kuroko gegara mereka bertengkar.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga baikan lagi.." ujarnya sendiri acuh.

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar, kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Aomine pun tumbang dan beralih tak sadarkan diri—menuju alam mimpi dalam sekejap.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ukh…"

Mulutnya mengeluarkan gerutu dan membuka kelopak matanya. Mencoba berangkat dari tempatnya dan duduk erlahan—dia merasakan kepalanya sakit dan pusing di saat yang bersamaan. Tangannya otomatis langsung memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan.

"Ah.. Sakit sekali.. Sekarang jam berapa…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum melirik ke arah jam dinding dekat tempat tidur.

Jam setengah delapan pagi.

Dilihatnya jendela yang belum tersibak gordennya, tapi sinar surya meluncur menembus halus dari permukaannya ke dalam kamar tidur.

Aomine menoleh ke sebelahnya—menemukan bahwa tak ada seorang pun disisinya.

Pasti sudah bangun daritadi; pikir Aomine acuh.

Dia mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan dari kamar tidur menuju ruang tengah.

"Pagi, Kise. Apa sarapan hari ini..?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Aomine melihat ke sekeliling. Semuanya sepi. Tak ada suara cempreng khas milik kekasihnya yang biasanya bangun pagi dan memasakkan sesuatu—walaupun masakannya tidak terlalu enak—tapi masih bisa dimakan.

Merasa ada yang aneh, pemuda bermata safir tersebut mulai mencari Kise.

Dia mulai mengecek satu-persatu ruangan apartemen.

Dari kamar satu ke kamar lainnya, tak ada kepala kuning yang kadang selalu mengomeli, buat bawel, dan mengikutinya tersebut.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada disini? Apa dia tidak pulang ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Ketika akan duduk di sofa, matanya menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah surat.

Diambilnya surat itu dari meja mahoni, membuka sebelum membaca kata-perkata akan apa yang ditulis.

Hening mendera dan sesaat setelah Aomine selesai membacanya, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi kertas tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga… Aku memang seorang keparat."

Suara serak yang dia gumamkan akhirnya keluar juga—sebelum pemuda itu menunduk dan menangis tanpa suara dalam senyap.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

=000=

 _Kepada: Aomine Daiki_

 _Aominecchi, maafkan aku._

 _Aku yakin kau pasti marah padaku karena menulis surat seperti ini—daripada menulis, lebih baik membicarakannya langsung, bukan?_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya langsung padamu—karena hatiku tidak kuat sama sekali seperti yang kau kira._

 _Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu—aku sempat berpikir, kalau aku akan kuat bila kau ada di sisiku. Bersamamu, hidupku jadi lebih bermakna dan berwarna. Kuliah di universitas yang sama, berteman denganmu, dan akhirnya menjalani hubungan denganmu adalah bagian yang terindah dari hidup yang aku jalani selama ini. Aku senang karena kau mencurahkan cintamu padaku walau hanya sedikit saja._

 _Tapi aku lupa akan satu fakta mengenai dirimu, Aominecchi._

 _Bahwa aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu yang asli—sampai sekarang._

 _Seakan kau adalah orang lain._

 _Aku menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang tak aku kenal dan mencintai seseorang yang tidak aku kenal—bagaikan orang asing._

 _Tapi, sejujurnya aku tidak pantas lagi bersamamu._

 _Aku mungkin tidak pintar, tidak bisa apa-apa selain menjalani profesiku sebagai model—tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu—membuatmu merasa bahwa kaulah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku._

 _Tapi, apakah kau pernah memikirkan diriku barang sekejap saja dan menjadi seseorang yang setia?_

 _Kesalahan demi kesalahan bisa aku maafkan berulang kali—tapi maupun seribu do'a agar kau berubah pun aku panjatkan dalam hatiku—tapi takkan mengubah dirimu yang seperti ini, bukan?_

 _Aku minta maaf, tapi itulah kenyataannya._

 _Aku mengerti akan pekerjaannmu yang berat dan tidak punya waktu untuk meladeniku yang tak berguna ini, tapi tolong coba mengertilah satu hal._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan aku yang hina ini karena telah mencintai orang asing seperti dirimu._

 _Maka dari itu, tolong jangan cari aku—karena aku akan pergi jauh dari sini._

 _Jauh dari kehidupanmu—dan takkan mengganggumu lagi._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dari: Kise Ryouta_

 _P.S._

 _Aku menaruh uang gajianku di laci meja ruang tengah. Gunakan itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan yang ada. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?_

=000=

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Curhatan Author:**

 **Hola minna!~ Sori banget karena masih belum bisa apdet 'About Them' dan 'Lovely Scarlet'nya karena W to the B. #dihajar  
Belum lagi, 'Tsukichi No Neiro' mulai bikin pusing juga—apalagi mau ikut event AkaFuri Day, kyaaaa— #ditempeleng  
Btw ini sudah dilanjut, tapi gak nyangka beneran bikin multichapter AoKi. Diluar kendali daku! Duh, diriku memang hina QAQ #plakk  
Thanks for the review and ideas: Nyanko Kawai-san, Kai-san, KaizumiElcric2210 - san, riezyoe-san, aokisexual-san. MINNA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu semangatnya!~~~ QWQ)/ #ojigi  
Tolong kalo bisa sumbang review, ya. Mau dibuat END disini atau lanjut. BERIKAN SAYA PENCERAHAN! #geplaked  
sekian aja dari AN ini. Ciaossu~**

 ** _Best respect,_**  
 ** _D.N.A. Girlz_**


	3. Gone Not Around Any Longer

Title: **I Hate This Part**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

 **WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SUFFERING FROM BROKEN HEART. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. THAT'S ALL. CRY IT OUT.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Bola mata yang berwarna biru langit tersebut tak menyangka akan terbelalak seperti ini untuk beberapa detik—ketika tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya tengah malam begini.

Dirinya tengah mengerjakan skripsi untuk beberapa hari kedepan hingga terpaksa begadang hingga larut.

Di tengah embun air yang mulai rintik dari awan gelap—sedang membasahi bumi dan udara malam yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding karena suhu rendah, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal—kepalanya menunduk dan keadaannya basah kuyup.

"...Kise- _kun_ , apa yang—"

Perkataannya terputus dikarenakan yang bersangkutan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan membuat dirinya yang sedikit kecil darinya berusaha untuk menahan beban yang jatuh padanya.

Pemuda berambut warna langit tersebut bingung karena dibegitukan—membuatnya harus bertanya lagi.

"Kise- _kun_ , kenapa kau ke sini ditengah hujan..?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mengintip dari raut wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut pirang keemasan tersebut.

"…Kuroko _cchi_." sahutnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap di sini beberapa hari?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya sepersekian detik sebelum Kise medongak dengan raut wajah lesu dan mata sembab. Kuroko yang melihat raut tersebut hanya bisa membisu beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk dan membantu Kise untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya—dengan membawa masuk koper sahabat karibnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di luar pintu masuk.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini handuknya."

Kise menerima handuk yang diberikan dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum memasukki kamar mandi. Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan berbelok ke kanan sebelum memasukki dapur. Dia mencoba berpikir, apa yang harus dia buat untuknya dan Kise. Orang tuanya pergi untuk megunjungi rumah neneknya selama satu minggu dan membuatnya harus mengurus rumah sendirian—tapi itu tak masalah bagi Kuroko dikarenakan sudah biasa melakukannya.

"Akan kubuat coklat panas saja. _Onigiri_ tadi pagi akan kupanaskan lagi." gumam Kuroko sembari mengambil kotak plastik yang berisi serbuk coklat yang disimpan di dalam salah satu lemari dapur.

Lalu terbesit dalam pikirannya; kenapa Kise tiba-tiba mendatanginya malam-malam begini—hingga berkata kalau akan menginap selama beberapa hari dengan membawa koper, muka lesu dan mata yang sembab—seperti habis menangis.

 _Dan mulailah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menarik satu kesimpulan yang pasti_

 _Bahwa ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan seorang Aomine Daiki_

Pikirannya mulai menelaah lagi; mungkin mereka bertengkar, dan mereka akan berbaikan lagi keesokan harinya—dan sudah hal biasa bila mereka bertengkar—dengan berbagai hal, dari yang bodoh, sepele.

Tapi tidak pernah serius hingga memusuhi dan membenci satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang—salah satunya berada di rumahnya saat ini. Entah karena apa, sekarang Kuroko berpikir bahwa Kise meninggalkan apartemen yang dia tempati bersama Aomine dan memilih untuk menginap selama beberapa hari di rumahnya.

Kuroko menuntut penjelasan dari Kise.

"Kuharap dia benar-benar menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sembari menakar beberapa sendok untuk tiap cangkir dan menuangkan air panasnya, ia aduk hingga larut hingga terlihat seperti coklat panas.

Dia membawanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menuju ke ruang tengah, dia menempatkan nampan diatas meja tersebut sebelum menoleh ke arah belakang—bahwa Kise masuk sambil memakai pakaian gantinya, dengan handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Ah, Kuroko _cchi_ membuatnya? Tidak usah repot-repot." Kise tersenyum sambil duduk di sofa coklat empuk yang menghadap pada televisi.

"Tidak apa, Kise- _kun_. Aku hanya bisa menyediakan ini untukmu. _Onigiri_ nya sebentar lagi matang. Ini, hati-hati masih panas." Kuroko memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Kise, dan yang bersangkutan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih." Kise menerimanya dan menyesapnya perlahan sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Mata lentiknya menatap ke arah dalam cangkir coklat panas tersebut selama beberapa saat, membuat yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi membuka mulut.

"Memikirkan tentang sesuatu, Kise- _kun_?"

Kise menoleh kepada sang sahabat dan menggeleng dengan masih memasang senyuman paksa. "Ti-tidak _kok_. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar sebelum mengatakan kejujurannya. "Tidak usah berbohong, Kise- _kun_. Aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Aomine- _kun_."

 **DEG**

Kise tertegun sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu, Kuroko _cchi_."

Sang pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut bersiap untuk mendengarkan curhatnya. "Jika itu memang benar, bisakah kau ceritakan semuanya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Dan akhirnya, Kise mengangguk pasrah sebelum menceritakan semuanya dari bibir tipis miliknya.

Mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan hati itu, sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ketika ia mulai bercerita.

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut langit biru berjalan di jalan trotoar di pinggir jalan distrik pertokoan dekat rumahnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuknya dan Kise yang bergiliran menjaga di rumah.

Sambil berjalan, terbesit lagi ingatan pada waktu kemarin malam—dimana Kise mendatanginya di tengah malam, hujan deras, kebasahan dengan membawa sebuah koper—dan akhirnya memohon untuk tinggal di rumah Kuroko untuk sementara waktu.

Bisa dia ingat, ketika sahabat karibnya itu mengatakan semua yang terjadi kepadanya. Dari pertengkarannya dengan Aomine, saling tak bicara, hingga memergoki sang kekasih yang bersenang-senang di tempat hiburan dan jarang pulang ke apartemen dalam keadaan sadar.

Kise menceritakan semuanya sambil menahan serak tangis akan sakit hatinya ketika Kuroko mencoba menenangkannya.

Kuroko kasihan padanya—ingin menyarankan agar pemuda bermanik madu tersebut untuk memutuskan Aomine jika memang sudah tak kuat—tetapi di satu sisi, dia juga tak tega akan keduanya yang jika berpisah, mereka berdua akan sangat sakit hati dan takkan bertatap muka lagi.

" _Aku tak apa, Kuroko_ cchi _.. Asalkan Aomine_ cchi _bahagia jika putus denganku, maka aku bersedia."_

Pemuda itu menghela napas disaat ia mengingat perkataan sang pemuda yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model tersebut.

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan pada sahabat karibnya ini, Kuroko sudah dibuat pusing tujuh keliling.

 **KRING~ KRING~**

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya sebelum mengambil benda elekronik tersebut dan tertegun sejenak—melihat bahwa dia mendapat pencerahan dikarenakan seseorang menelponya disaat ia tengah bingung.

Seseorang yang bisa dia ajak kompromi dalam masalah seperti ini.

Seseorang yang bisa membantunya dikala susah.

Dipencetnya tombol jawab dan meletakkannya didekat telinga sembari menjawab panggilan ponsel tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Kagami- _kun_. _Doumo_ , kau menelpon disaat yang tepat."

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Curhatan Author:**

 **Hola minna!~ Sori banget karena lama banget apdet fic angst satu ini. Ini beneran menguras tenaga waulaupun nggak sampe 2k dalam satu chapternya QAQ semoga masih sabar nunggu apdetan. Pendek banget pokoknya—dan pasti endingnya bakalan fluffy angst #eaa**

 **Yang menantikan 'About Them' dan 'Lovely Scarlet', mohon maaf belom apdet karena W to the B. #dihajar Tapi saya sudah apdet yang 'Balada Saudara Tiri' dan 'Tsukichi No Neiro' kok! Jadi mohon maaf ya ^^" boleh kok keroyok saya #dikeroyok**

 **Thanks for the review and ideas~**

 **MINNA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu semangatnya!~~~ QWQ)/ #ojigi**

 **Tolong kalo bisa sumbang review, ya. Mau dibuat END disini atau lanjut. BERIKAN SAYA PENCERAHAN! #geplaked  
sekian aja dari AN ini. Ciaossu~**

 ** _Best peace,_**  
 ** _D.N.A. Girlz_**

 **Mind to Review or Fave? OwO**


	4. Stitches

Title: **I Hate This Part**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

 **WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SUFFERING FROM BROKEN HEART. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. THAT'S ALL. CRY IT OUT.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang memadati kota Tokyo yang ramai seperti biasa terdengar samar-samar. Beriringan dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh deru kendaraan bermotor dan mobil yang dikendarai penduduk sekitar, bergantian melintas di jalan beraspal yang di pakai sebagai jalan raya.

Kuroko menyusuri salah satu trotoar yang dia lalui. Dia sudah tidak membawa dua kantong belanjaannya yang tadi bertengger di kedua tangan putihnya—dia pergi ke rumahnya dulu sebelum beranjak pergi dan Kise disuruhnya menjaga rumah sekali lagi.

Dan berhasil membuat alibi dengan mengurus buku referensi dari skripsinya d perpustakaan kota supaya Kise tidak curiga kalau dia keluar untuk alasan yang lain.

Pemuda berambut dan berwarna senada dengan langit cerah tersebut memasukki sebuah restoran cepat saji—Maji Burger. Setelah memesan sebuah _vanilla milkshake_ , dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, sebelum berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kagami- _kun_."

Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi dan berambut merah gradasi hitam di ujungnya, bermata rubi dan didalam mulutnya masih ada potongan dari gigitan _Hamburger_ yang tengah ia kunyah sekarang. Dia mendongak dan untung saja tidak terkejut akan kedatangannya—karena biasanya selalu terkejut dan berteriak.

Kagami menyilahkannya untuk duduk sembari menyahut, "Aku menunggumu cukup lama. Apakah Kise masih ada di rumahmu?"

Kuroko meletakkan nampan miliknya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. "Maaf. Dan ya, Kise- _kun_ masih ada di rumahku, katanya akan menginap untuk sementara waktu. Tadi aku lama karena dia bertanya banyak saat aku akan pergi."

Sedotan di colokkan ke dalam gelas plastik dan digunakan oleh Kuroko untuk menyedot cairan manis nan menggiurkan. Beberapa teguk lalu berhenti sejenak, dia berkata lagi pada sang lawan bicara.

"Kise- _kun_ berkata kalau dia bertengkar dengannya."

"Dia cerita apa saja padamu selain itu?" tanya Kagami santai dan menyomot kentang goreng miliknya yang sudah sedikit—bersiap mendengar ceritanya.

Kali ini Kuroko membalas dengan wajah yang serius. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, mengenai dirinya dan Aomine- _kun_ , hubungannya, tingkah bejatnya, dan sebagainya."

Yang bersangkutan menghela napas saat membuka bungkus makanannya yang kedelapan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitulah karakternya. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Kise, aku tidak tega karena orang itu bisa jadi brengsek dan membuat malu kalau sedang panas hati. Dan kalau dia bisa tahan dan berpacaran dengan orang bodoh seperti Aomine selama itu, aku sangat salut pada kesetiaannya."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain, Kagami- _kun_. Mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri—dan keputusannya juga harus mereka ambil dengan segala pertimbangan juga resiko jika menjalaninya. Mereka yang menjalin hubungan—mereka jugalah yang harus menyelesaikannya." Kuroko menyomot kentang goreng milik Kagami yang terlupakan sesaat oleh sang pemilik.

Kagami merasa tidak masalah dan menggigit _hamburger_ kesukaannya lagi sembari berujar, "Jadi, maumu apa sekarang? Kau punya rencana?"

Kuroko menggeleng kecil dan membalas dengan menunduk pelan, kembali menyedot pelan susu kocok kesukaannya. "Belum. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk membantu Kise- _kun_."

"Heh. Tipikal dirimu, Kuroko." Kagami menyeringai tipis, bertopang dagu. Dia sudah selesai makan yang kesembilan.

"Ini demi sahabat karibku yang sedang patah hati." ujarnya membela diri sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Sahabat karibmu yang _malang_ ; lebih tepatnya." Dia mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Dia juga temanmu, Kagami- _kun_." belanya lagi.

Kagami menyerah dan tersenyum. "Iya, iya.. Aku tahu itu, dan kita akan membantunya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis akan pernyataan sang pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. "Iya, itu benar."

* * *

.

.

.

" _Mou_ , Dai- _chan no baka_!"

Suara rewel itu menghardik sang pemuda berambut biru yang tengah diam merenung, salahnya juga kenapa malah pergi mengunjungi rumah teman masa kecilnya ini yang telah menikah dengan mantan kakak kelasnya semasa kuliah di Akademi Kepolisian.

Sekarang dia tengah diceramahi panjang lebar setelah bercerita pada perempuan yang umurnya sama dengannya dengan cara berdiri.

Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa merah ruang tamu. Melihat perempuan bermata merah muda itu kembali duduk, Aomine bertanya malas. "…Sudah selesai? Telingaku sakit, Satsuki."

Satsuki mendengus sinis padanya dengan kesal; tak habis pikir akan perbuatan bodoh yang dibuat oleh Aomine. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi. "Kau ini, pantas saja Ki- _chan_ meninggalkanmu. Kau benar-benar bodoh! Apa pendapatmu, Shoichi- _kun_?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan muka andalannya. "Yah, bisa dibilang pastinya kau malu punya teman masa kecil yang model seperti ini, Satsuki- _chan_."

Alis Aomine berkedut kesal akan perkataannya, menahan amarah. "Lebih baik kau diam saja, Shoichi- _senpai_."

Imayoshi Shoichi, yang menikahi Momoi Satsuki dan berganti marga menjadi Imayoshi Satsuki—mereka berdua adalah orang terdekat Aomine Daiki dan mengetahui seluk-beluk dari permasalahan hubungannya antara Kise dan dirinya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau berpikir kalau Kise pergi kabur ke sini?" Shoichi bertanya lagi.

 _Ya, dan dia menyesal karena itu sangat tidak mungkin_

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya sembari menjawab. "Yah, kukira begitu... Tapi ternyata mungkin dia kabur di tempat lain."

"Kau harus menemukannya secepat mungkin. Bisa saja dia pergi ke Kanagawa dan mengadu pada orang tuanya—dan mungkin benar-benar putus hubungan denganmu."

Ah. Tak terpikirkan oleh dirinya.

Memang Aomine sangat _telmi_ untuk hal begini.

Mungkin dia harus di- _ruwat_ habis ini.

"Me-Menurutmu begitu?" Aomine bertanya balik padanya yang tengah membaca koran. Dia gelisah—sedikit _sich_ … karena dia takut tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ya, benci untuk diakui tapi dia menyesal dan ingin berbaikan dengan Kise.

Dia mengakui dirinya seorang bajingan yang tak pantas untuk Kise yang sempurna.

Shoichi mengendikkan bahu santai. "Hanya asumsiku."

Pemuda bermanik safir biru itu hanya diam bungkam.

"Bukannya dia biasa mengadu pada seseorang kalau sedang _galau_. Aku benar, bukan? Mungkin dia pergi ke rumahnya Kagamin?" Satsuki menyahut seperti mendapatkan ide.

 _Hah?_

"Kenalanmu dan kekasih dari Kuroko- _chan_? Pemuda yang pandai masak itu, bukan? Seingatku dia bukan anak jurusan Aerodinamika, _dech_." ceplos Shoichi, mengingat kalau Kise kuliah di jurusan penerbangan dan teknisi mesin pesawat.

Satsuki mendecak lidahnya kesal sambil membuka buku catatan kecilnya. "Memang, tapi dia cukup dekat dengan Tetsu- _kun_ dan Ki- _chan_. Bahkan mereka sering bareng saat pergi kuliah. Dia kadang bermain _one-on-one_ bersama mereka berdua dan maniak basket. Sedikit temperamental, tapi juga sensitif akan hal-hal kecil—jadi kalau persepsi bahwa Ki-chan _kabur_ ke tempatnya bisa saja benar."

Aomine dan Shoichi hanya bisa _sweatdrop overload_.

 _Sasuga_ penyeledikannya yang satu ini.

Kagami Taiga; seingatnya, dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya dan sedikit berdebat—tapi mereka bisa cepat akrab karena basket dan makanan.

Berhubung ada yang sama bodohnya seperti dirinya, jadi dia berkawan dengannya.

 _Dasar duo bodoh_

* * *

.

.

.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan kosentrasi Kagami yang tengah ia lipat setelah menjemur pakaian yang telah kering. Sambil berdiri dan menghela napas, dia berjalan santai menuju pintu depan yang diketuk dengan tak sabar oleh seseorang yang berada di luar.

"Ya, siapa—"

Kagami yang membuka pintu pun terkejut kala melihat seseorang yang familiar di hadapannya.

"A-Aomine..?"

Ternyata itu adalah Aomine yang mengetuk pintu dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ada apa—Dan kau habis berlari?" tanya Kagami sedikit khawatir akan kenalannya yang tengah berpeluh sekarang ini.

Aomine bertanya sambil tetap terengah-engah. "..Dimana—Hhh.. dia?—Hhh.. Kise.."

Sejenak Kagami terdiam dan menyuruh Aomine masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup pintu.

Lelaki berbadan tegap itu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada masih ada pakaian yang belum terlipat dan tercecer. Dia mengernyit heran sambil melirik Kagami. "Maaf kalau mengganggu kegiatanmu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya. Apa Kise datang kemari?"

Kagami yang tengah menyingkirkan pakaiannya hanya menggeleng kecil—lalu menoleh padanya. "Tidak. Dia tidak datang kesini. Kenapa mencarinya?"

Pemuda bermata safir biru itu menghela napas gusar, dan disuruh duduk oleh yang bersangkutan untuk menenangkan diri dulu. "Memangnya dia belum ketemu, ya?"

"Bodoh. Kalau aku menemukannya, aku takkan kesini, _Baka_ gami."

Kagami mencoba menahan amarah dan menghela napas, menepuk pundaknya prihatin.

"Kau itu… bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tebaknya dan disambut anggukan kecil dari Aomine.

Dia menunduk sambil menceritakannya semua pada Kagami yang mendengarkan dan duduk di seberang sofa.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau dia sungguh kabur dari apartemen. Bahkan menulis surat konyol sepeti itu, dasar _bego_ … benar-benar merepotkan…" keluhnya lelah sambil menyenderkan badannya di sofa.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng kecil akan pernyataannya. "Kau juga sama bodohnya, tolol."

"Kau mau menghiburku atau menghinaku, ha?" Aomine menahan mangkel.

Kagami mendelik balik sebelum mengehla napas. "Jadi intinya, kau benar-benar menyesal, dan ingin berbaikan lagi dengannya. Begitu?"

"Ya, walaupun dia meninjuku dan merecokkiku dengan kemarahan dan _ngambek_ nya.. tapi jika dia tak melakukan hal itu padaku, maka aku masih merasa bahwa aku bersalah dan bertanggung jawab akan kepergiannya."

Aomine mengingat lagi pertengkaran kecil mereka—yang selalu membuat Kise cemberut, marah, _bawel_ , _rewel_ , dan sebagainya dengan suara _cempreng_ namun cerianya.

Melihat ekspresi sang pemuda, Kagami yang mendengar itu pun terdiam sejenak dan menunduk bersamanya selama keheningan menyelimuti mreka berdua.

Melihat dirinya yang cukup sedikit depresi karena Kise meninggalkannya—dalam diri Kagami ingin sedikit membantu sang kawan yang tengah mencari sang kekasih yang kabur.

 _Maaf. Tapi mungkin sekarang saatnya, Kuroko_

"…Aku tahu dia ada dimana."

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah menunduk—sekarang mendongak padanya, dengan mata melebar. Dia menggoyangkan kedua pundaknya, menuntutnya untuk memberitahunya secepat mungkin.

"B-Benarkah? Dimana dia?! Beritahu padaku!" sergahnya pada Kagami.

 _Dia ingin menemui Kise dan memarahinya sekarang juga karena beraninya kabur dan meninggalkannya—dan berbaikan dengannya secepat mungkin_

Kagami mencoba menenangkannya sebelum memberitahu tempat dimana Kise berada.

Aomine yang terbelalak saat itu—secepat mungkin berdiri dan buru-buru pergi dari apartemennya lewat pintu utama, meninggalkan sang pemuda bermata rubi tersebut yang melihatnya menghilang bak seorang _Zorro_.

Tangannya merogoh saku dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya pada telinga kanan.

Suara nada panggilan berbunyi sebelum diangkat oleh seseorang dari seberang.

"Halo. Kuroko, maaf. Aku memberitahu dimana Kise berada. Kau dimana?"

* * *

.

.

.

Sambil berlari dan terus berlari, dia memikirkan spekulasi yang ada.

Nafas terengah-engah berat, tap tak kuasa untuk menghentikan larinya.

Seakan-akan berpikir, kalau ia berhenti berlari—maka yang ingin ia kejar itu akan menghilang dalam sekejap di depan mata.

 _Walaupun sampai terseok-seok dan_ ngesot _sekalian juga, Aomine tetap keras kepala dan akan terus bergerak maju_

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa soal rumah Tetsu? Sudah dia akan kabur kesana! Bodohnya aku..." rutuknya pada diri sendiri sambil berlari kencang—tapi perduli kalau jalanan mulai sepi karena hari mulai gelap dan lembayung senja mulai mengudara.

Dengan tekad untuk berbaikan dan meminta maaf atas tindakannya yang keparat, dia mencoba untuk berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Kemungkinan menemukannya mungkin kecil—tapi dia tetap ingin berusaha terus.

Agar Kise bisa mempercayainya sekali lagi.

Hingga sekarang, akhirnya dia sadar—

Waktu itu—walaupun tanpa dia sadari atau tidak, harus Aomine katakan bahwa Kise sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Walau dia bisa bermain basket dengan senang sekarang, Kise sudah tidak ada lagi. Walau dia sudah bisa bekerja sebagai seorang inspektur dengan benar sekarang, Kise sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Setelah sekian lama, Aomine tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang mengingat lagi dan lagi akan kenangan bersamanya.

Saat mereka menjadi teman sekamar di apartemen, ketika Aomine menyatakan cinta pada Kise, ketika Kise tersenyum cerah hanya untuknya, dan berkata akan mengatakan keinginannya suatu saat pada Aomine ketika dia berniat begitu pada berulang tahun kedua puluh satu, ketika dia menciumnya dengan mesra, ketika bertengkar dan berbaikan lagi—

Dia akui, bahkan Aomine pernah berpikir bahwa Kise takkan pernah putus dengannya—

Tapi kenyataannya apa?

Dengan hanya satu permasalahan sepele, mereka melepaskan diri dengan begitu saja.

Dari hubungan mereka.

Dari perasaan yang bergejolak di antara mereka.

Dan dari cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lainnya lagi—seseorang tengah menatap langit dari balik jendela dalam diam.

Melihat langit yang akan semakin gelap, dia hanya bisa menghela napas halus dan menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupannya.

"Aomine _cchi_ …"

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Curhatan Author: Hola minna!~ maaf karena telat apdet. Banyak urusan RL dan juga sibuk mau persiapan kuliah. Jadi yang udah nunggu sampai berlumut, maafkan daku ya ^^" btw belakangan ini beneran bikin saya stress dan akhrnya harus menunda apdet semua fic saya yang masih ongoing #digaplok Telat banget soal puasanya jadi selamat Idul Fitri ya! Maaf kalo ada salah dan apapun yang menyinggung. Dan saya sudah memutuskan bahwa fic ini akan selsai dengan menjadi five-shoot! Lima chapter dan langsung tamat, jadi selamat menantikan chapter terakhirnya, ya~ ^^**

 **Thanks for the review and ideas: riezyoe-san, sycarp-san, Nyanko Kawai-san, Kai-san, KaizumiElcric2210 - san, AOKISEXUAL-san. MINNA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu semangatnya!~~~ QWQ)/ #ojigi**

 **Tolong kalo bisa sumbang review, ya. #geplaked  
sekian aja dari AN ini. Ciaossu~**

 **Best greetings,**  
 **D.N.A. Girlz**


	5. All Out of Love

Title: **I Hate This Part**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Hurt-Comfort/Romance**

 **WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SUFFERING FROM BROKEN HEART. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. THAT'S ALL. CRY IT OUT.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Kise seperti berada di awan sekarang. Dia hanya bisa melamun dan melamun.

Langit mulai gelap dan Kuroko belum pulang. Asumsinya mengatakan pasti tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia menghela napas saat memandang dari dalam rumah temannya yang tengah ia inapi karena pergi dari apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Aomine.

Kise mengingatnya lagi.

Aomine Daiki, kekasihnya.

Ah, bukan… Sepertinya kali ini statusnya sebagai mantan kekasih.

Setidaknya dia kira begitu.

Karena pertengkaran dan niatnya untuk putus dengan sang pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

Hanya karena masalah sepele? Bukan, sebelum itu saja sudah banyak pertengkaran dan percek-cokan diantara mereka berdua. Dan besok paginya mereka akan berbaikan dan bercengkerama seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak kuat, maka dari itu dia meninggalkan dirinya.

"Antara aku yang bodoh atau apa, bisa mencintai seseorang sepertinya… Heh." Ia tersenyum pahit dan sedih mengingat bahwa semua yang dia lakukan selama ini sia-sia.

Apakah dirinya sendiri kah yang mencintai Aomine—sedangkan sang kekasih tidak mencintainya?

Bagaikan cinta sebelah sisi—tak ada rasa yang sama di keduanya.

Masih bisa ia ingat, memori akan pertemuan Aomine dengan dirinya.

Dan bersamanya.

Hingga itu makin membuatnya makin tak bisa berhenti akan bersalah.

"Argh! Buat apa aku bersalah, dia yang mulai duluan! Harusnya dia yang harus minta maaf!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sebelum kemudian menunduk pelan.

" _Aominecchi no baka_ …"

Ia dongakkan perlahan dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Kise melihat dengan mata terbelalak dan terkejut.

Matanya serasa takkan percaya akan kenyataan yang dia lihat sekarang ini.

Di tengah hujan deras, berdiri Aomine yang berdiri dengan rupa yang basah kuyup dan berdiri di depan teras rumah.

"Kise! Mafkan aku! Aku telah berbuat salah padamu! Aku memang brengsek dan tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu."

Pemuda itu masih mencoba mencerna apakah ini benar atau tidak.

"Tapi cukup satu yang harus kau tahu—dan mungkin kau tahu dari dulu."

Terlihat mulut itu bergerakmengeluarkan kata—

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta."

Manik madu itu melebar dan air mata berjatuhan di pipi.

Dia sontak bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari secepatnya menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum tadi luntur seketika.

Tidak ada orang di depan rumah.

Hanya udara dingin yang menerpa dan membuatnya diam tanpa kata.

Tak ada hujan deras.

Hanya udara kosong dan dingin.

Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar.

 _Bahwa yang dia lihat adalah ilusi dari khayalan semata_

Yang menginginkan Aomine melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu—ah, semuanya terasa masuk akal.

Ya.

Kise masih mencintainya.

Kise masih mengharapkan dia kembali.

Kise masih ingin dia berusaha mencarinya dan menjemputnya pulang.

 _Kise ingin memeluknya_

 _Kise ingin dirinya tersenyum padanya_

 _Kise ingin berbaikan dengannya_

Pemuda bermanik madu tersebut menghela napas panjang; mengingat diri seorang Aomine Daiki.

Rambutnya yang biasa ia mainkan, sorot mata safir biru yang menatapnya tajam, kulit redup yang kadang ia anggap unik dan cocok, badan yang tinggi dengan otot perut yang mulai timbul, serta kelakukannya yang jahil dan usil saat bersamanya, serta pelukan hangat yang diberikan ketika mendekapnya erat.

Tanpa ia sadari, setitik bulir air mata menetes pelan melewati pipinya—membuat wajahnya basah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia rindu pada sang terkasih.

Kise menunduk perlahan dan beranjak untuk berbalik ke dalam rumah.

 **KLONTANG!**

"!"

Mendengar suara yang tak terduga itu, sang pemuda itu membalikkan badannya ketika melihat pagar yang terbuka dan yang membukanya adalah—

"Aominecchi…"

Sang pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut tengah terengah-engah sambil menahan bobot tubuhnya di lutut dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Kise tak percaya akan hal yang ia lihat.

Apakah benar ini Aomine yang ia rindukan?

Apakah benar ini Aomine yang ia kenal baik?

Apakah benar ini Aomine yang ia cintai?

Sang pemuda yang tadang tersebut kemudian berdiri tegak dan menatap langsung Kise yang tengah membelalak kaget.

"Kise…"

Itu benar-benar Aomine yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Aominecchi…."

Langkah kaki itu berjalan menuju dirinya dan mencoba mendekat, membuat Kise mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya menabrak pelan pintu yang telah tertutup.

Tangan Aomine memegang milik Kise dan kemudian—

 **BAM!**

"Jadi… Bisakah kau jelaskan akan sikap egoismu, Kise?"

Kise hanya diam sambil menunduk, tidak melihat pada Aomine yang menahannya dengan _kabedon_ , "…an.."

"Huh?"

" **AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!** "

Aomine terdiam sejenak dan melihat ekspresi Kise saat ini.

Kise menatap tajam padanya dengan perasaan terluka yang muncul kembali.

Pemilik manik safir itu menyendu sesaat sebelum tangannya juga melepaskannya perlahan dan mundur selangkah.

"…Aku, setiap saat selalu menyesal tentang dirimu,"

Kise tertegun sembari Aomine tetap mengucapkan perkataannya.

"Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu. Lupakan saja tentang semuanya." lanjutnya sebelum berbalik dan beranjak pergi dengan tangan di saku celana.

Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Aomine yang bertambah, tangan Kise terangkat. Ia melempar kencang sesuatu, hingga mengenai belakang kepala sang pemuda berambut biru malam yang mengerang kesakitan. Aomine mengumpat sesaat.

"OOWWW! SAKIT, _BEGO_! Sialan, sakit sekali—jam tangan?!" Dia mengeluh kesakitan sembari mengangkat benda yang di lempar dan berbalik menghadap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dengan kesal.

"Kise, apa yang baru saja kau—"

Perkataan terebut terputus dikarenakan ia melihat Kise yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi seperti itu.

Dan dia tahu akan ekspresinya saat ini.

Hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah. "Kise, kau…"

"BERHENTI BERCANDA DENGANKU! Jangan sembarangan mengatakan hal yang kau inginkan dan memutuskan semuanya sendirian, _Ahomine_!" teriaknya.

" _A_ - _Ahomine_..?"Aomine sedikit bertambah kesal akan perkataannya.

Hei, dia kesini untuk meminta maaf dan membuatnya kembali ke apartemen mereka, bukannya malah bertengkar dengannya lebih lama.

Argh, menyebalkan.

"Padahal aku mencoba setia padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah menghargai usahaku."

 _Hah?_

Aomine mulai terdiam akan lanjutan yang di ujarkan oleh Kise yang sekarang menunduk dengan poni rambut yang menutupi ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Kau selalu egois, aku bahkan harus mengalah dengan hal sepele sekali pun. Pernahkah kau menghargaiku atau pun memujiku sekali saja?! Pernahkan kau mencoba mengalah kalau kita berkelahi dengan masalah siapa yang mencuci, memasak, atau membersihkan apartemen? Pernahkah kau mencoba menjadi setia dan tidak genit ketika pergi dengan siapapun yang membuatku menjadi cemburu buta?!"

Setiap kata yang diluncurkan dari bibir tipis Kise menancap dan menghantam dinding hati dan perasaan Aomine yang terkunci, memaksa menerobos masuk hingga tembok itu pecah dan hancur—agar bisa merasakan sakitnya Kise ketika dia melakukan hal-hal yang ia ucapkan tersebut.

Memang benar; Aomine memang egois, serakah, tak punya rasa belas kasihan, dan tak punya rasa setia.

Tapi hei—dia ingin mencoba berubah! Setiap manusia pasti khilaf dan tak luput dari kesalahan—jadi normal, bukan?

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu?! Jangan seenaknya datang dan terus berkata bahwa aku harus melupakannya. Kau tidak berubah sedikit pun dari dulu!" ujarnya lirih.

Kedua tangan berkulit putih itu bergetar ketika mengepal dengan erat di sisinya. "Kau menusuk perasaan orang lain dan setelah itu kau datang dan bilang bahwa kau menyesalinya, dengan cara meminta maaf. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berkata hal semacam itu!"

Memang benar, dia memang sepenuhnya salah akan semua ini.

 _Salahnya karena mendiamkannya_

 _Salahnya karena bertengkar dengannya_

 _Salahnya karena tidak berubah_

 _Salahnya karena bersikap seperti seorang bajingan_

 _Salahnya karena tidak peka akan perasaan yang diderita oleh sang tercinta_

Salahnya karena dicintai oleh seseorang yang sangat tidak pantas untuknya yang menerima segala kekurangan yang banyak seperti seorang Kise Ryouta—dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

 _Tanpa rasa pamrih maupun kasihan, Kise mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa raganya_

Suaranya makin meninggi dan seperti memendam kekesalan dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, dibalas oleh kebungkaman sang lawan bicara yang menunggu habisnya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kise—"

"Dan satu hal yang harusnya kau lakukan adalah bertemu denganku dan mengatakannya di hadapanku jika kau menyesal akan semua masalah ini, tapi kau malah mendiamkanku dan tidak berbicara denganku hanya karena kau tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya! Setelah sekian lama, kau mau melakukan peran sebagai pacar yang baik?! Aku ingin tertawa akan kelakuanmu!"

"…Ma-Makanya aku bilang kalau aku minta maaf, 'kan?" sahutnya ragu.

"Itu sudah terlambat, bodoh…" Kise mendorong pelan dada bidang dengan kedua tangannya sembari membalas dengan suara parau—masih menunduk dalam-dalam, seakan jikalau ia menunjukkan wajahnya pada Aomine, itu akan membunuhnya dan merubahnya menjadi batu—seperti memandang Medusa.

Dan akhirnya Aomine berpikir…

Mungkin dirinya memang tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari Kise—yang begitu murni, polos, mulia, dan…

Penuh dengan ketulusan.

Aomine terdiam sekian detik dan bertanya pelan dan nada hati-hati.

"…Kise, apakah kau mau putus denganku?"

Kedua tangan yang berkulit gelap tersebut meraih kedua tangan lawan bicara yang lemas dan dipegangnya dengan lembut—masih di posisi dada bidang Aomine.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu di saat begini?.." tanya lirih Kise yang masih menunduk.

"Bilang saja padaku jika kau ingin putus denganku atau tidak!" Aomine menyentak.

Kise mendongak cepat menghadap pada Aomine, membalasnya dengan suara parau karena menangis dan air matanya sudah jatuh dan terjun melewati pipinya yang halus dan wajah memerah—membuat dada pemuda bermata safir tersebut berdenyut sesak, perih dan pedih.

"A-AKU.. AKU TIDAK INGIN PUTUS DENGANMU KARENA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! KAU TAHU ITU, BUKAN?! AKU MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MENJEMPUTKU AGAR KITA BISA PULANG—"

 **GREP**

Aomine menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan erat—membuat Kise terdiam dan terpaku akan tindakannya.

Sekejap kemudian, Kise mencoba melepaskan dirinya—tapi hasilnya nihil, justru depakan erat yang didapatnya.

Pemuda bermanik safir tersebut bertanya lirih. "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu, apa kau sudah bertambah bodoh?"

Kise terbengong sesaat. "Eh..?"

Bisikannya terdengar di telinga Kise. "Aku masih belum tahu,"

Pemuda bermanik madu itu terdiam sejenak.

"Keinginanmu saat itu—ketika kau berjanji akan mengatakannya padaku saat ulang tahun." lanjutnya yang membuat mata Kise melebar perlahan.

"Kise," Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang pemuda yang berada di pelukannya saat ini.

"Akan 'ku dengar keinginanmu itu. Akan 'ku kabulkan apa saja yang kau mau."

Kise bungkam dan melihat Aomine yang menatapnya melas dan lirih—masih dengan ekspresi bersalah dan membuatnya tak tahan.

Kedua tangan yang memegang kaos belakang yang dipakai Aomine mulai mengerat disaat Kise mencoba mengucapkannya.

"Aku ingin…"

Dia masih menunggu dengan sabar akan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi setia dan mencintaiku sekali lagi…"

Kise mengucapkannya dengan lirih dan pelan, membuat Aomine tersenyum kecil—hanya untuk yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tangan keduanya menyatu dan erat, membagikan kehangatan padanya serta menjatuhkan sang terkasih ke dalam dekapan hangat.

Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut bertabrakan—saling berpandangan. Kali ini dengan emosi yang sama-sama dipancarkan oleh mereka berdua.

Kepala sang pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut mendekat pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, pelan tapi pasti—seakan dengan hati-hati agar yang berada di depannya saat ini bukanlah ilusi maupun mimpi—yang akan sirna dan membuatnya nelangsa tak karuan.

Kise tersenyum kecil ketika Aomine mengecup bibir tipisnya dengan mesra dan penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini hilang dan tiada. Dan pastinya ia membalas dengan senang hati ciuman penuh kebahagiaan dari sang kekasih.

Dia mengatakan kata yang membuat hatinya lega dan mulai mencintainya sepenuh hati lagi—

—dan berusaha bersamanya untuk memulai hubungan yang baru dan lebih berarti.

"Aku berjanji, Kise. Aku janji akan mencintaimu sekarang, besok, dan selamanya—hingga akhir hayatku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

=000=

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, kedua insan yang sekarang sedang _CLBK_ tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua makhluk yang sama seperti mereka—menyaksikan dalam diam dan menonton adegan roman picisan yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi tersebut menonton dari kejauhan, menyaksikan kembalinya hubungan baru dari kedua sahabatnya.

Sang pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum maklum, berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan kiri.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang gila. Bukankah begitu, Kuroko?" sahutnya santai sambil melirik padanya.

Respon dari pemuda berambut langit yang berada di sampingnya hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Memang benar, Kagami- _kun_. Sama-sama bodoh dan idiot—cocok bagi julukan mereka." balasnya.

Dan hal tersebut membuat pemuda bermarga Kagami tersebut tertawa renyah. "Hahaha… Kau benar."

Iris rubinya menatap ke depan—menyaksikan lagi kedua sahabatnya yang kembali berbaikan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan tulus sekaligus senang.

"Tapi mereka sungguh beruntung. Bahkan aku berpikir kalau mereka serasi dan manis—yah, dalam arti tersendiri, tentunya."

 **GREP**

Sentuhan di tangan membuat Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda di sampingnya yang menunduk. Tangan Kagami digandeng oleh Kuroko dengan pelan dan malu.

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak setuju."

Wajah itu terangkat dan menoleh perlahan padanya, membuat yang ditatap menjadi mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Menurutmu mereka serasi dan manis. Tapi,"

Kuroko mendongak padanya dan menampakkan senyuman tipis dengan rona merah di pipinya yang cukup membuat pemuda itu sangat manis dipandang.

"Aku justru berpikir bahwa kitalah pasangan yang paling serasi dan manis, Kagami- _kun_."

Kuroko sangat menyukai Kagami—dan mereka sudah menjalani hubungan resmi selama yang mereka ingat ketika masuk perkuliahan—selama mereka masih mencintai dan memahami satu sama lain, tidak ada yang akan menghalangi mereka berdua.

Rona merah menghias pelan di pipi sang pemuda bermata rubi tersebut sebelum senyum sumringah menghiasi bibirnya jua. Dia mencium kening sang pemuda dengan sayang sebagai balasannya, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan lembut pada Kuroko.

"Iya, _honey_ —Oh, mereka masuk ke dalam rumahmu."

Mereka menatap penuh keheningan ketika melihat Aomine yang diseret oleh Kise ke dalam rumah Kuroko dan seenaknya mengunci pintu depan.

Merasakan tanda-tanda dan ciri-ciri akan apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya, mereka berdua diam dan bungkam.

Kuroko dan Kagami hanya bisa diam di sana.

"…."

"…."

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mau membiarkannya atau memberitahunya agar pulang saja?" celetuk Kagami.

Hening sesaat.

"…Kubiarkan saja karena mereka baru _balikan_. Aku akan mengirimnya _voice mail_ , jika dia dan Aomine- _kun_ membuat kacau rumahku dalam semalam—akan kubuat mereka menyesal dan takkan membiarkan mereka menginjakkan kaki ke rumahku lagi. Untuk sementara ini aku menginap di apartemenmu, Kagami- _kun_." sahut Kuroko yang mempunyai aura tertentu—antar jengkel dan pasrah untuk bisa kalem.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Nanti kita tidur di kamarku saja, sudah lama kau tidak menginap karena sibuk kuliah."

Detik itu juga, kedua pemuda berbeda warna manik dan rambut tersebut segera enyah dari sana.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Curhatan Author:**

 **Hola minna!~**

 **Sebenarnya nama chapternya dari lagu sich, biar dapet feel nya. Ini dia kalo mau dl juga buat nambah referensi lagu galau #eaa (XwX)/**

 **I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls**

 **The Hearts Wants What It Wants – Selena Gomez**

 **Gone Not Around Any Longer – Sistar19**

 **Stitches – Shawn Mendes**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You – Meghan Trainor**

 **If This Was A Movie – Taylor Swift**

 **All Out of Love – Westlife ft. Delta Goodblem**

 **One Lats Time – Ariana Grande**

 **Thanks for the review and ideas!**

 **MINNA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu semangatnya!~~~ QWQ)/ #ojigi**

 **sekian aja dari AN ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di fanfiksi berikutnya!~ :3 bye-bye~~~**

 **Best respect,  
D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
